


Only A Whisper

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: GIVE IT TIME, M/M, Slow at First, Supernatural Elements, Will Eventually Pick Up, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story won't have a summary per se, because I don't want to give anything away about the base story. I'll say this much, I am working hard on it and pouring all of myself into the story so I'd appreciate reviews and also thoughts. Thank you! I will be getting back to my other non-finished works here soon. Just been working non stop and trying to muster the mental energy to write after a day at work is sometimes exhausting. I'm sorry I haven't been around for awhile, I promise it'll change. Anyways, please review and leave your thoughts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Whisper

Snow pelted the waiting tarmac at John F Kennedy International Airport, the sounds of planes taking off and landing reverberating through the air. Stars remained hidden behind a thick mask of gray clouds, the lights of the city twinkling in the distance. Shelly Mitchell sat aboard a commercial airliner bound for Los Angeles, the likes of which was currently boarding with new passengers. She could feel the nip from the cold air coming in from the open doorway into the plane, shivering slightly as she reached down and rubbed her very pregnant stomach. Feelings of trepidation and dread welled up inside of her, causing her stomach to churn and her heart to quicken. Turning her eyes from the passengers entering the plane, she looked out of the window of the plane and out into the distant city. She could barely make out the lights and silhouettes of the buildings through the falling snow.  
BZZT. . .BZZT. . .BZZT. . .BZZT. . .BZZT  
Reaching into her winter coat, Shelly pulled out her cell phone and unlocked the screen. A missed call. The fifth one in fifteen minutes. The feelings of fear, dread and now uncertainty became even stronger inside her heart.  
“You can do this. . .you've got to do this. I have to do this. . .for you,” she whispered to herself, looking down at the protruding bulge in her stomach. Suddenly, the feelings of uncertainty were washed away by even bigger and stronger feelings of love and adoration.  
“Mommy's always gonna take care of you,” Shelly muttered softly, her amber brown eyes sparkling with the shine of a mothers love. Turning her attention back to the small and compact window, she leaned back in her seat and took a deep shuddering breath. Clicking a button on her phone, she shut the device off for good before leaning her head back and smiling to herself. Many different thoughts were racing through her mind at the moment, many of them concerning the bundle of joy she was currently carrying. So much so that she couldn't even tell she was being softly poked in the arm.  
“Excuse me, do you mind if I close the shade?”  
“Hu-What!” Shelly jumped, turning her head to the side to see a very beautiful looking woman sitting next to her, a smile from cheek to cheek gracing her features.  
“I asked if you mind that I close the shade? My husband gets very airsick, so we figure it best if he can't tell how high we are.” the woman said nicely, Shelly opening her mouth in understanding before nodding her head and shutting the window shade.  
“Thank you very much, my name's Isabella Garcia. This is my husband Jose Garcia.” the woman said sweetly, motioning to a man sitting beside her. Shelly leaned her head forward to get a better look of the man, and she almost laughed in amusement. His hands were gripping the arm rests, his knuckles turning white in the process.  
“Nice to meet you both, my name is Shelly Mitchell,” she said politely, nodding her head to both of them as she gave them a small smile. Shelly looked down and noticed the woman was also pregnant herself, and judging by the size of her stomach, she wasn't too far ahead of herself.  
“Oh, when are you due?” Shelly asked excitedly, Isabella lighting up at the mention of her soon to be child.  
“January sixth, which is good news because it'll be the night of a full moon,” Isabella said affectionately while she rubbed her stomach with one hand and reached over to grip her husbands arm with the other.  
“A full moon? Why would that matter?” Shelly asked inquisitively, leaning back in her seat once more as the flight attendants performed the in-flight safety check.  
“Well, Jose here is a fifth generation werewolf. Our son will also be a werewolf, so it's good luck for pups to be born on the night of a full moon.” Isabella whispered excitedly, her green eyes lighting up with joy at the prospect. The older woman pushed some of her brown hair behind her ears as she looked at Shelly and smiled even more.  
“Well that's wonderful! I'm actually due January eighteenth myself,” Shelly admitted, glad to be getting her mind off of other serious things for awhile.  
“Here, you wanna feel?” the older of the two women beckoned as took her hand off her stomach. Shelly hesitantly nodded as she carefully reached over and placed her open palm onto the woman’s belly. She could immediately feel strong kicking underneath and giggled with happiness.  
“Oh my. . .he sure is a kicker,” the young expectant mother remarked, feeling the baby underneath continue to kick and move around.  
“They say pups who kick a lot are training to be fast runners for when they transform. I think he's just a little ADHD if you ask me,” Isabella laughed, putting her hand next to Shelly's as they continued to feel the baby kick.  
“He's gonna make his mommy and daddy proud,” came another voice as Shelly looked up to see Jose staring at his wife's stomach with a huge grin on his face.  
“Do you mind if I feel” Isabella asked politely, her smile never leaving her face. At this point, Shelly would bet that Isabella was always smiling about something.  
“Oh, yeah. Go ahead.”  
Shelly watched as Isabella mimicked her earlier movements and placed her hand onto her protruding stomach. A minute went by before a subtle kick was felt, Shelly smiling down at her abdomen.  
“He's a shy one, but he's mine,” Shelly said softly, looking back at the woman next to her who nodded her head and laughed.  
Suddenly all three of them were jolted as the plane started to move down the runway, Jose emitting a low growl as his wife reached over and patted his hand in reassurance.  
“So. . .why are you two flying out to Los Angeles?” Shelly said, trying to move the conversation in a different turn now.  
“Well I am an accountant for Golden Spirit Animation; they've just opened up a new office in Los Angeles, and I was chosen to be the chief manager of the new building. Jose works for the police department, and he got a transfer to the local precinct. How about you?” Isabella asked innocently, Shelly's face going blank as the feelings of dread came rushing back.  
“Well. . .I'm going to start a new life out there. New York just wasn't giving me the life I needed, and I'd heard great things about Los Angeles. So I figured why the hell not and packed my stuff and bought the ticket,” admitted Shelly, turning her head away for a quick second before turning her attention back to Isabella.  
“That's just as good a reason as any. I'm sure you'll do great for yourself!” the older woman said excitedly, a feeling of optimistic excitement washing over them both.  
“Yeah. .I think I will.”

Several Hours Later  
Shelly stared ahead at the seat in front of her, a small screen displaying the plane’s position over the world as they flew. She could tell by the map that they were somewhere over the Nevada desert, getting closer to their destination. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed inwardly to herself. The farther they flew, the better she felt. For once in a very long time, she felt free. Free to be her own self and do what she wanted to do. Soft but incessant growling broke her attention as she opened her eyes and looked off to her side. She could see Isabella and Jose leaning against each other, both of them very much asleep. She could tell Jose was dreaming about something by the way his foot kept twitching on top of the incessant growling from deep within his throat. She chuckled to herself before looking to her side and quietly opening the shade to look out the window. Far below the plane she could see the endless desert for miles, many patches of it hidden beneath roaming clouds. Looking up, she saw the crescent moon nestled amongst a sea of stars. Shelly smiled to herself as she put both hands on her stomach and continued to stare at the tranquil sight. Wherever she ended up from here on out, she knew she would be okay. Closing the shade once more, she reached up and turned on the small vent of air and put her seat back. She was well overdue for a nice and uninterrupted nap. Soon she was being lulled to sleep by a combination of the stream of chilled air, the slight rocking of the plane and the feeling of her unborn baby kicking softly in her stomach


End file.
